


Rite of Passage

by alby_mangroves



Series: The Eagle Fanmedia Challenge [1]
Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Canon Era, Coming of Age, Fanart, Gen, Rites of Passage, Rituals, Tattoos, The Eagle Fanmedia Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy is no more. In his place, a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rite of Passage

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for Round 1 of [The Eagle Fanmedia Challenge over on ninth_eagle comm](http://ninth-eagle.livejournal.com)
> 
> Prompt used: Image of crescent moon
> 
> Reading up on coming of age rituals, I found things like tattooing and scarification which just fits in so nicely, and obviously I've made the tatts a bit more extensive than movie canon. I also found that some pagan cultures used to cut and burn the long hair of their boys to transition them to manhood, which naturally led me to a long-haired Esca. Again. And then I couldn't bear to chop his hair off. Again.

 

 

**Rite of Passage**

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/ComingOfAge_zpsdef5347a.jpg.html)

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/29708.html)  |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/art/Rite-of-Passage-388531741)  |  [Tumblr](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/56557162237/rite-of-passage-for-the-eagle-fanmedia-challenge)**


End file.
